Fim
by MarciaBS
Summary: Mães não deveriam enterrar os filhos. Jogou-se na cama entregue as lágrimas. Nunca chorou em toda a sua vida, mas agora não havia mais ninguém para se manter forte.


_Há muito tempo atrás estava respondendo um meme que possuía um desafio de fic, hoje, por acaso, arrumando minhas pastas achei o que tinha escrito e como faz tempo que não posto nada, eu decidi finalmente publicar. Espero que gostem. Beijinhos..._

_OoOoOoO_

Numerar 10 personagens de HP favoritos de 1 a 10:

1 – Draco Malfoy

2 – Ginny Weasley

3 – Scorpius Malfoy

4 – Hermione Granger

5 – Alvo Severo Potter

6 – Lilly Luna Potter

7 – Luna Lovegood

8 – Harry Potter

9 – Lucius Malfoy

10 – Narcisa Malfoy

Desafio: escreva uma fic com 10/8.  
>Narcisa e Harry?<p>

_OoOoOoO_

**Fim**

Narcisa entrou na mansão desamparada. Não havia mais nada a ser dito ou ouvido. Era o fim. Lucius assassinado pelo Lorde das Trevas durante a guerra e seu amado filho morto por traição. Ela não queria mais nada. Talvez um veneno. Snape poderia lhe conseguir um, se também não tivesse caído na guerra.

Todos caíram.

Todos se foram.

Abriu a porta do enorme quarto arrastando o vestido negro. Mães não deveriam enterrar filhos. Jogou-se na cama entregue as lágrimas. Nunca chorou em toda a sua vida, mas agora não havia mais ninguém para se manter forte. Chorou por tudo que tinha reprimido em seu coração durante todos esses anos. Chorou pelo casamento forçado com Lucius. Chorou por quando a irmã se uniu ao lado das trevas. Chorou por quando seu marido se uniu a eles também. Chorou pelo filho que foi tirado de seus braços. Chorou por ter amado Lucius de alguma maneira. Chorou por tudo num choro sem fim.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo tinha chorado e adormecido em sua cama de lençóis de seda e penas de ganso. Coisas inúteis quando não se tem mais nada. Sentiu seu corpo ser carregado, mas não teve forças para discordar. O som de água escorrendo ao fundo. Mãos firmes e calejadas tocando a sua pele delicada enquanto tirava o vestido. O vento frio quando o ultimo laço foi desfeito e o tecido escorreu pelo seu corpo. Mais uma vez sentiu ser pega no colo. Braços firmes como os de seu filho. Fechou os olhos com força desejando que fosse um sonho real. Que Draco estava ali cuidando dela. Que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Que não havia ido ao enterro do filho pela manhã. Não queria abrir os olhos e descobrir que não era real. A água morna e agradável tocou seu corpo. Espumas e o aroma favorito de Draco. Canela. Deixou um sorriso escapar por seus lábios.

- Ele gostaria de vê-la sorrindo.

Abriu os olhos, assustada, ao reconhecer aquela voz.

- Potter! – tentou se esconder se sentindo desprotegida diante os olhos verdes.

Harry Potter parecia cansado. Ela o havia visto de manhã no velório afastado. Não entendia o que aquele rapaz estava fazendo ali.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Também não havia muita força para lutar.

- Ele me pediu para cuidar de você.

- O que?

- Draco.

Seus olhos transmitiam tanta dor que a deixavam confusa.

- Meu filho não pediria algo assim a você.

Bradou levemente irritada. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Ele gostava de canela.

Harry parecia não querer continuar, disse de maneira simples como quem comenta o tempo.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas.

- Como o que?

- Como o fato dele não gostar realmente de quadribol, tocar piano, ter uma paixão secreta por orquídeas, não tomar leite frio, ter alergia a chocolate, receber uma carta sua por semana em Hogwarts, que vocês visitaram sua irmã algumas vezes sem ninguém saber, nem mesmo Tonks e Ted, que ele gostava de musica clássica, dormia do lado direito da cama e tinha uma pinta na parte interna da coxa direita.

Narcisa olhava para ele assombrada. Algumas coisas que ele havia dito somente ela sabia. Não tinha lógica nenhuma naquilo, mas o mundo tinha perdido totalmente a lógica de qualquer maneira.

- Como você sabe?

- Não importa mais.

- Pra mim importa! – Narcisa perdeu a paciência puxando Harry pela gola da camisa.

Harry se viu diante dos mesmos olhos cinza de Draco. As mesmas feições, as mesmas expressões, a mesma pele macia, o mesmo aroma. Era incrível como Draco era parecido com a mãe.

- Eu amei seu filho.

Narcisa encarou os olhos verdes e viu verdade ali e, além disso, viu a mesma dor e perda refletidas naqueles olhos. Harry assim como ela havia perdido tudo. Agiu por impulso. Por perda e solidão. Puxou Harry pelo pescoço e o beijou. Não havia carinho ou qualquer sentimento. Havia revolta, angustia e perda. Havia vontade. Sentiu as mãos dele no seu corpo e o puxou para dentro da banheira. Arrancou a camisa grudada pela água, cinto e calça. Sentiu o corpo machucado e firme nas suas mãos. Um corpo jovem com mãos calejadas que exploravam seu próprio corpo e era bom. Harry mordia seu corpo, não parava de deixar marcas na pele como Lucius deixava muitas vezes, mas de uma maneira desesperada e excitante. Cravou as unhas nas costas dele ao senti-lo entrar em si. E era bom. Era intenso. E ela nem se lembrava quando havia sentido prazer daquela maneira. Não demorou muito e sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Aquilo era muito bom. E talvez no fim houvesse alguma esperança. Talvez no fim, ainda houvesse algo para se agarrar. Talvez o fim não fosse não ruim assim.

_OoOoOoO_

Eu não revisei essa fic... E sim, escrevi em alguns minutos direto para responder ao desafio... E estou feliz por ter conseguido algo que de certa maneira me agradou...

_Obs: se você lê minhas fics e quer saber por que sumi, é simples, minha vida anda uma correria, mudança de emprego, de casa, viagens, várias pessoas doentes na família, incluindo meu pai, uma verdadeira confusão. Eu espero que pelo menos quando as mudanças de casa e emprego se concluírem eu tenha cabeça para escrever alguma coisa, porque por enquanto só tem saído textos deploráveis e inúteis. _


End file.
